Upside Down
by Bouyachaka
Summary: "Et tu me dis que t'es mort ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Ici, le cadavre c'est moi ! C'est moi qui suis mort parce que se réveiller dans un monde où tu n'existes plus, c'est trop dur." Deux OS sur Albus et Scorpius, histoire de cerner leur relation. L'un est drama, l'autre plutôt drôle.


**Salut tout le monde !**

**Cette histoire est sans doute la dernière que je vais écrire pour un bon bout de temps... En effet, je fais une pause. Je ne sais pas si elle sera longue, je ne sais pas si elle est définitive mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie de continuer, je n'ai pas envie de partager mes écrits. J'ai passé de supers moments sur ce site, je n'efface pas mon compte mais je le mets entre parenthèses, j'ai beaucoup d'autres projets à mettre au point pour accorder à la fanfiction un espace dans mon quotidien. **

**Alors profitez doublement de cette apparition ! C'est pour Aoheili que je l'écris, je sais son amour inconditionnel pour ce couple. J'espère sincèrement ne pas la décevoir... Cet enchaînement d'OS a pour but de dépeindre un tableau fidèle de ce que j'imagine être le couple Albus/Scorpius.  
**

**Romy, tu me manques.**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous passeriez un bon moment en ma compagnie.**

**.**

* * *

_Confession._

* * *

.

Mort. Mort. Voilà, le mot plane dans la pièce, se pose entre eux et leur fait un sourire glacial. Un rictus même, encore tâché de sang. Mort. Draco passe une main dans le dos de son fils, étreinte maladroite et non-dits pesants. Il n'arrive pas à y croire. Mort. Les larmes montent, piquent les yeux et se refusent à couler. Pas encore. Pas encore, comme si elles attendent qu'il ressente d'avantage, souffre d'avantage. Elles ne roulent pas sur ses joues, elle n'embrasent pas sa peau. Non. De toute façon, qu'ont-elles à pleurer ? Un cadavre, un morceau de glace déjà enfoui sous la terre ? Ridicule. On ne pleure pas pour ça. On pleure pour ce qui est vivant, pour ce qu'on peut encore sauver. Pas pour le reste.

"Scorpius..."

La voix déchire littéralement l'atmosphère moite et lourde, fait sursauter les personnes présentes. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, n'essaye même pas de tourner la tête. Il est comme hypnotisé par cet tas de terre brune, cette cache secrète où se love un corps. Pas une âme, non, mais un amas de chairs, un sac putride qui se décomposera là jusqu'à la fin. Parce que l'âme, elle s'est envolée vers d'autres cieux, d'autres contrées, faut pas rêver. Parce qu'après tout, quand on est mort, on est mort. Et traîner avec les vivants, s'enfermer dans des habitudes qui ne sont plus les siennes, c'est ça qui est malsain. Quand on est mort, faire semblant d'être vivant n'a pas de sens. Albus le disait lui-même à son heure : Il ne comprenait pas les fantômes, c'est de la lâcheté de rester quand on peut partir. Et maintenant, c'est lui le mort, lui le courageux et lui qui part. Connard.

"Scorpius !"

La voix lui crie presque dans les oreilles mais il n'entend plus. Il ne veut plus. La brûlure du soleil sur sa peau n'est même plus capable de le réveiller de ce cauchemar. Il ne voit même pas les Potter se soutenir mutuellement pour ne pas tomber, il ne voit même pas le prêtre signer l'air et les spectateurs le regarder, attendre.

"Scorpius, ton discours..."

Le dernier mot passe enfin le brouillard, le dernier mot est l'électrochoc qui le tire de son apathie. Son discours. La main tremble mais le papier est toujours là, au fond de sa poche. Tant mieux.

"Albus. Albus, sombre crétin !" Les sourcils se froncent, les gens se redressent, s'apprêtent à s'offusquer. Mais Scorpius Malefoy a quelque chose à dire et il le dira. "Albus Severus Potter. Déjà, tu le sais, tes prénoms craignent à mort. Je te l'ai souvent dit, t'as un nom de merde. Mais au moins, c'est réconfortant, c'est la seule chose qui n'a pas volé en éclats ces derniers jours. Tu t'es nommé Albus Severus Potter et ça, ça ne changera pas. Dieu merci."

Les gens attendent, pendus à ses lèvres, attendant le moment des éloges, le moment où ils pourront se mettre à pleurer sans s'accuser d'aucun voyeurisme.

"Al', normalement, je devrais enchaîner sur combien tu étais parfait, combien tu étais drôle et combien tu vas nous manquer à tous. Mais bordel, t'étais loin d'être parfait ! Si t'étais parfait, tu serais pas mort, sale enfoiré !"

Ils hoquètent, les rapaces, ils sursautent devant la colère contenue et la souffrance tellement, _tellement_, tangible.

"Le suicide. Le suicide, t'as trouvé que ça ? Dis ? T'étais si malheureux que ça ? Al', tu avais tes parents. Ta femme. Et tu m'avais, moi. Mon dieu, si tu savais combien je te déteste ! Je te déteste, Potter ! T'es parti comme ça, tu m'as laissé derrière ! T'ose dire que t'es mort ? Mais putain, dans l'histoire le cadavre c'est pas toi, c'est moi !

C'est moi qui suis mort parce que se réveiller dans un monde où tu n'existes plus, c'est trop dur. Ça fait trop mal. Je veux même pas concevoir que tu respires plus parce que ça me fait suffoquer ! Ça me donne envie de mourir, tu peux même pas t'imaginer ! Mon dieu Al', je suis pathétique... J'ai toujours cru que c'était toi le plus atteint des deux, que ce serait toi qui pleurerait sur ma tombe. Tu parles. Je suis pathétique. Mais le plus pathétique c'est que je suis là, à déblatérer devant des gens en m'adressant à un mort. Comme si tu pouvais m'entendre...

Mais si tu m'entends, si tu m'entends, sache que je suis désolé. Je suis dans un piteux état, je survis comme je peux et j'en suis désolé. Je sais que tu voudrais autre chose, que je redresse la tête et que je vive sans toi. Mais t'es mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon âme-sœur et ta mort entrainera la mienne. Inéluctablement."

Après ça, le temps s'arrête. Tout le monde retient son souffle devant le garçon au yeux livides comme la mort. Pas un murmure devant sa détresse latente, sa haine vibrante. Et aussi et surtout, devant son amour indéfinissable.

.

* * *

**.**

**Et voilà, fin du premier OS ! Le deuxième arrive juste derrière, dans un style un peu plus léger, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne tiens pas à faire pleurer :  
**

**.**

* * *

_Évidence. _

* * *

.

"T'as la peau douce..."

L'exclamation t'a tiré un rire et ton souffle chaud a chatouillé sa joue.

"Potter, tu ne trouves pas que cette phrase est étrange dans ce contexte ?"

Même le contexte est étrange, tu voudrais compléter. Mais tu n'as rien dit puisqu'il s'est redressé sur toi, t'a cloué au lit alors qu'il déclarait :

"Justement, non. Cette phrase aurait eu un double sens dans n'importe quel autre contexte. Mais puisqu'on est tous les deux nus comme des vers, dans ce contexte et juste dans ce contexte, si je te dis que tu as la peau douce, ça veut dire que tu as la peau douce, point."

Tu l'as toisé, amusé.

"Donc, dans n'importe quel autre contexte, ça ne voudrait pas dire la même chose ?"

Il t'a souri, content de la joute verbale.

"Bah non. Imagine, nous sommes en train de faire nos devoirs et nos mains se heurtent accidentellement. Si à ce moment là, tu me dis que j'ai la peau douce, je traduirais ça littéralement par un : "Viens par là, qu'on baise." C'est normal non ?"

Tu as tenté de garder ton sérieux et t'as froncé les sourcils en lâchant :

"Tu es un dangereux psychopathe."

"Un pervers !"

Il s'est rallongé tout contre toi, plaquant le plus de surface possible contre ton corps. T'as fait mine de réfléchir un instant avant de lâcher :

"Mais dis-moi... Si tu me dis que j'ai la peau douce maintenant, qu'est-ce-qui m'empêche de traduire ça par un "viens par là, qu'on baise." ?"

Il a rétorqué en baillant, prêt à faire un somme :

"Peut-être le fait qu'on vient de le faire ? J'ai pas envie de paraître désobligeant hein, mais je suis crevé. Alors la petite chose dévergondée que tu es va devoir patienter."

"... Papi."

Un gloussement t'a répondu, le temps qu'Albus s'endorme enfin, te laissant seul avec tes pensées. Son corps bouillant était collé au tien mais bizarrement, ce n'était même pas désagréable. Nouveau, oui, forcément. Étonnant, dans la mesure du possible, oui aussi. Mais désagréable ? Surement pas.

Pourtant, avec n'importe quel autre garçon, ç'aurait été gênant, humiliant et tout ton sang aurait hurlé à l'infamie. Mais étrangement, pas avec lui. Non. Avec lui, tu as trouvé ça normal, comme une autre étape de votre amitié, comme si tout ce que tu as vécu avant t'as mené à cet instant et à cet instant seulement.

Tu as aimé son être tout entier pressé contre toi sans te poser aucune question. Tu as aimé sa bouche, sa bite, ses bras et tu n'avais pas besoin de te demander sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Tu t'es penché vers lui et l'a embrassé. Il a à peine frémi et a préféré bailler.

"Encore ? Fais gaffe, je vais augmenter mes tarifs."

Tu as ricané contre sa bouche, contre sa langue.

"Chiche. De toute façon, je suis tellement fauché que tu finiras par avoir pitié de moi."

"Fauché ? Tu rigoles ! T'as tellement de fric que tu serais capable de faire de moi ton esclave personnel !"

"C'est pas déjà le cas ?"

Il s'est étranglé et t'a repoussé.

"Saligaud."

Il s'est levé et s'est couché dans son lit, retenant difficilement son sourire. Il avait aimé ça, lui aussi.

Et voilà. C'était votre première fois. Et maintenant que ton père hurle, que ta mère pleure que tu te ratatines dans un coin sans un mot, tu te souviens de cette fois là et de toutes celles qui lui ont succédé. Alors oui, désolé papa, désolé maman. Votre fils couche avec un autre garçon et il aime ça. Tant pis pour vous mais ça ne changera pas. Sûrement pas maintenant qu'il est devenu accro.

.

* * *

.

**Et voilà ! **

**Deux petits OS pour raconter comment je vois ce couple. Deux styles totalement différents pour le coup. Laissez une review pour me dire lequel vous préférez, je fais un petit sondage sur les styles d'écriture !**

**Merci de m'avoir accompagnée pendant plus d'un an. Merci pour tout.**

**Je répondrais aux reviews.**

**Bouya'**


End file.
